


drabbles

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry as parents, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Smut, these are going to be a bunch of drabbles I've written that have never seen the light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: these are just some drabbles I've written that I decided I'd share. they're short little fluffy things that are soft soft soft, and I hope you enjoy!





	1. home to you

**Author's Note:**

> october 31, 2015- the hug

     It had been three years. Three years since the last time they had wrapped each other up in a cocoon of love and safety and comfort on stage. Tonight was the night though. Things were different now, bit by bit getting easier and the finish line not far off at all. All the boys had been emotional today, their last show of the tour; their last tour for a while. It was bittersweet- the relief of finally getting time off to relax and have time to themselves, but the difficulty of ending a chapter in their book that had provided so many memories and good times the past year. The final song of the show had ended, leaving them on stage to burn this moment in time in their brains, remember this very moment, memorize the feeling of standing on a stage surrounded by family and friends, their incredible fans, and the best friends anyone could ask for standing beside them. They stood there, thinking: this is it. The end of an era, but still the beginning in a way. There was far too much ahead to call it the end yet.  
 

       Hugs were being exchanged between all the boys, an unspoken "Thank you for being here and sharing this moment with me, you mean so much to me." It was all so much, so quickly. Soon, Harry and Louis were the last to embrace. It was a nod, a "Come here love, let's do this" arm gesture, the collision of two separate bodies, but one collective soul, the joining of two beings into one that was a practiced perfection. Bodies being squeezed so tightly, arms wound tightly around the other, faces filled with smiles and the utmost love, a happiness that could be seen by anyone.

     It was the way only lovers could hold each other, with a tenderness and fondness that was visible from even the highest seats. It was a three second embrace, but it was natural, it was perfect, it was THEM. A statement that screamed volumes. A testament to the deep love that these boys had for each other. When Louis and Harry stepped together and hugged, time stopped for a few seconds.  
     

     It was just them, LouisandHarry in their little bubble, their world that only existed for the two of them. When they had each other in their arms, nothing else mattered. The only thing bringing Harry back down to Earth was the roar of fans, suddenly ten times louder than a minute before; reminding him "Hey! You're loved and supported and we're rooting for you! You are so strong," and Harry smiled widely, shoving his face further into the junction between Louis' shoulder and neck. As they pulled away, Harry couldn't help but move his lips toward Louis' ear, mumbling the softest of "love you's." Touching Louis like that again, in front of thousands of people, their bodies shouting the words they couldn't say themselves, was an exhilarating drug. He never wanted to detach himself from him, not during the group hug, not during the final bow.  
 

     After running backstage, he finally grabbed Louis' hand, running and running until they reached the car, giggling and out of breath. Louis yanked the door open, sliding inside and pulling Harry inside after him. Harry immediately climbed into his lap and into his arms, his safest and most favorite place in the world. "Fuck, I love you I love you I love you" Louis mumbled as he immediately began kissing Harry. "Wanted so fucking badly to tell you that out there, kiss you senseless and never fucking let go," he continued, breathless from kissing Harry so fiercely.  
   

     "Was the best thing in the world to hold you out there Lou, God I love you so damn much," Harry replied, eyes tearing up. Louis smiled gently, wiping the tears from under his boy's eyes.  
 

      "I don't care about anything else in the world baby. I'm here, and I'm home; home with YOU and one day soon the whole world is going to know that you're my home. You will always have my heart, Harry Tomlinson." With a kiss sealing his promise, Harry knew this would ALWAYS be enough.


	2. secret little rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night in LA for Louis and Harry

     "Lou, how do I look?"  
     

     It was a Saturday night in LA, which meant it was date night. A tradition that Harry and Louis religiously kept whenever they were at their house there, a cherished time to be together and enjoy themselves in each others' company.  
     

      Louis turned to see his fiancée looking absolutely beautiful (but really, when did he not) in his signature tight as fuck jeans, a pink tunic, and silver boots. Louis did not drool. He did not.  
   

      "You look stunning, darling. Although I do feel a bit underdressed meself, where are we going?"  
     

      Harry giggled and covered his mouth, eyes twinkling and a smile so wide his dimples took up half of his cheeks.  
   

      "You know I can't tell you Boo, it's my turn to surprise you."

   

       Louis whined before Harry hushed him with his lips pressing to Louis'. "Did I tell you today how lucky I am to have you?"  
   

      "You have Lou, about 5 times already."  
   

      "Well, looks like I haven't said it enough then."  
   

       Harry blushed as he always does when Louis goes sappy on him, and pecked his cheek before he grabbed his hand and led him to the car and handing him a blindfold.  
   

       "Put this on, pleaseeeee."  
   

       "Never thought you'd be the one handing me a blindfold, babe," Louis winked and Harry rolled his eyes before muttering that Louis wouldn't be getting his arse tonight if he didn't shut up.  
   

       After driving for about 10 minutes, Harry finally led Louis to the much anticipated destination. When Harry pulled the blindfold off of Louis, he gasped.  
   

      Harry had taken him to a field with the most breathtaking view of the stars, complete with candles and a meal from their favorite restaurant they regulared at.  
   

      "Baby, this is so gorgeous, my god."  
Harry grinned and rocked back and forth on his feet, hands clasped behind his back.  
   

      "Yeah? You like it? I know you're usually the one who takes me on romantic dates and I'm the boring one who makes a home cooked meal that you won't even eat because it's organic but I thought-"  
   

      "Shut up and kiss me you fool."  
   

      And. This was them. This love was theirs and they were each other's and nothing else in the world could ever matter.  
   

      The night was loving kisses and gentle touches and soft smiles and whispers of "I love you, thank you thank you thank you for being mine," and "Even the stars aren't as beautiful as you are my love," and if this was how every date night went, spending it with the most exquisite and loving boy imaginable, wasting hours just talking to each other about nothing, exchanging kisses just because they can, and looking into the eyes of the love of his life; Louis would consider himself the luckiest man alive.


	3. deepest love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff before Louis' footie game ft pregnant Harry and baby cuddles

     It was the morning of Louis' charity football game and he was quite nervous. He hadn't played in a while, so he felt rusty; and of course there were going to be thousands of screaming fans there to watch him. It still amazed him that all these years later they still had a dedicated fan base who continued to support them.

     When Louis had woken up, he heard Harry's voice through the baby monitor, soft murmurs to their baby boy William. They had a morning routine with him: wake up, have a little chat with him in his rocking chair, then play with him a bit before eating breakfast together. Louis and Harry would alternate every day so they both got to spend some time with him while the other got a bit of extra, well deserved sleep.

     Louis begrudgingly got out of bed and got dressed in his kit, before padding out to the kitchen, very ready for his morning cuppa. When he got there he was met with quite possibly the most precious surprise he could have imagined.

     A very pregnant Harry in his specially made Rovers Jersey (with Tomlinson 1 1/2 on the back) was holding a very cuddly and smiley Will wearing his own little Donny onesie. Next to them was a full English breakfast and a card saying "Good luck Papa, we love you xx" that Louis presumed they had drawn together as there were colorful scribbles and doodles all over.

     Louis' heart doubled in size right then and there. Even after all this time, his husband was so thoughtful and supportive and he felt so lucky to have such a gorgeous, amazing family.

     "Well good morning to me," he joked, wide smile covering his face. Louis leaned in to give Harry a slow and sweet kiss before leaning down and giving his belly a kiss and a gentle rub. When he stood back up Will was giggling and reaching his arms out for Louis to hold him.

     "Hello little darling, I haven't forgotten about you! How are you today love, did you sleep well? Have you been having lots of fun with Daddy?"

     Louis got a smile and a bunch of happy sounding gurgles in reply so he figured that meant yes.

     Harry and Will were going to watch the game from home, as Harry was getting far along in his pregnancy and Louis didn't want him to be uncomfortable or stressed. Harry had pouted and complained because he was Louis' self proclaimed number one cheerleader and he wanted to be there for him. Louis just laughed and kissed his pout away, reminding him that he just wanted Pumpkin to stay safe and healthy. (They had decided to wait to find out the gender of the baby, but Louis had a very strong intuition that it was a girl.)

     Scooping Will up and into his lap, he began tickling him and giving him loud kisses and raspberries to make him laugh. They were blessed with a quiet and happy baby, he didn't cry all that much and he loved to smile and giggle. Louis always joked that he had gotten Louis' middle name but everything else from Harry.

     When he heard the click, he looked up and immediately chuckled. Harry was snapping pictures every chance he got, and they were always amazing pictures because Harry had a damn good eye for photography; but Louis had grown far too accustomed to the shutter of the camera. Will probably did too, because he seemed to always be smiling when Harry took one.

     They didn't share much about their family life via social media, just because they liked having a bit of privacy and normalcy, but occasionally Harry couldn't resist posting a picture of his loves, deeming them too beautiful to not be shared.

     When Louis logged on to Instagram later, he saw the picture, captioned:  
@Harry_Tomlinson: Supporting Papa before his big game. We love you sweetheart. H and W .xx

     Louis' team won. But Louis didn't need to win a football game to know he was a winner. He had a perfect husband, a gorgeous son, and a new little love to dote on; and as far as he was concerned, that was the true victory that made him the luckiest man in the world.


	4. the place I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis misses his boy while he's out.

Louis likes going to the club, has a fun time with his friends, but he always misses his boy and knows he would enjoy himself much more if he was there with him. Louis texts him after a couple hours to check in and make sure he's okay, and Harry sends a selfie of him pouting and cuddled up in their bed watching a Friends marathon, telling Louis he "misses him and it's not the same watching friends with out my Ross" and Louis laughs out loud because they've discussed this, Harry is Rachel and Louis is Ross. 

So Louis texts him back saying "miss u too gorgeous I'll be back to cuddle u soon xxx" with a million hearts and kissy faces and heart eyes emojis, along with promising him he'll be safe and have a good time. Later when Louis finally gets home, he walks in to see Harry asleep on the couch with two mugs of tea next to him, and Louis smiles and wakes him up gently with a shake and a whisper of 'love?' 

And Harry groggily wakes up and smiles and Louis pulls him to their bed where Harry immediately curls up to be the little spoon, and Louis knows that wherever he goes, this will always be home and who he goes to at the end of the day.


	5. waking up beside you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings filled with love and fluff :)

It was 9 am when Harry woke up wrapped tightly in Louis' arms, sunlight was pouring through the curtains covering their large window, and he was positive he was laying in the arms of an angel. 

Louis was always beautiful but there was something about him when he was sleeping that made Harry's heart ache. The sunlight was casting the loveliest of shadows on Louis' golden bare skin, his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks so that Harry could count each individual one, he was making the tiniest of snuffles that were so so endearing. He looked peaceful and worry free and Harry wanted him to never be stressed again. 

After at least 15 minutes (he didn't keep track of time okay, he was too distracted) Louis finally starts to wake up and tightens his hold around Harry, burying his face in Harry's neck and the curls there. "Morning babe, time 's it?" "Half nine," Harry replies while snuggling further into his love's embrace.

"How long have you been up staring at me for, today?" Louis joked but honestly, he would be daft if he didn't know Harry's little routine by now. It happened every morning. Harry let out a giggle and a "Louuuuuu" and Louis laughed fondly because Harry was the cutest fucking thing in the world and so so sweet so he entwined their hands and started kissing every inch of Harry, whispering 'I love you's' and 'thank you's for being the best and so wonderful' and sweet words and this was how they made sure their day started off good.


	6. for the rest of my days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage proposal!

Today was the day. 

Today was the day that Louis was going to FINALLY make it official and propose to Harry. Give his boy the promise of forever that he swore to him he'd do since 2012, the first time it had slipped out of his mouth after he had made love to him. Harry had started crying and Louis panicked but Harry assured him that he wanted to be with him forever, even as young as they were.

One year later, Louis has a ring in his pocket, his boy in his arms, and all the time in the world. Louis DEFINITELY wasn't nervous. Not at all.  
They had laid in bed cuddling all day, doing nothing but watching movies and making out. Louis had originally planned an extravagant proposal but he decided he'd save that for the next time, he wanted this one to be personal.  
It was during Love Actually that he did it. Harry had been cooing over the proposal scene and Louis was just looking at him so fondly because he couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction to his own proposal.

Louis took his hands into his and started kissing them, not an inch left untouched by his lips. Harry giggled and smiled brightly, eyes shining.

"Harry baby, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course Lou, you remind me every day. And you know I love you more than anything."

"Yeah? Can I ask you something then, sweetheart?"

Louis wiggled out from behind Harry and got down on one knee, still holding his hands in his and kissing them again. 

"Harry Edward Styles, the day you walked into my life was also the day I knew it would never be the same, because I realized that the life I lived without you was one I didn't want to live anymore. You fill my days with happiness and love and there is nothing I want more than to be able to call you my husband and be with you for the rest of my days. I know we would have found each other in any lifetime, we were meant to be each other's. So baby, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

Harry sat with his mouth open and tears leaking from his eyes, before he nodded quickly and threw his arms around Louis.

"Yes, yes, a million times YES. It's always you Lou, it'll always be you."

Louis smiled and gave him a kiss, before he took out the ring from his pocket, and slipped it onto Harry's finger.

"It's so beautiful Lou, it's perfect," Harry gasped. 

"Only the best for my baby," Louis grinned, climbing back up on the bed to resume cuddling his fiancée. (It would never get old saying that.) 

"I can't wait to finally be a Tomlinson," Harry said as he stared at his ring. "I can't wait to be married to you and start a family and be with you until I'm old and wrinkly and gray. Thank you for loving me Lou and for giving me a happiness that can never be taken away. I'm so lucky."

Louis smiled and pressed up against Harry until they were practically one body. 

"I'm the lucky one, H. You make me the happiest man in the world. Thank you for making me strong, love. I'm so glad I get to call you mine."

(That night was the first of many proposals and if Harry had enough rings to fill both of his hands, nobody else had to know.)


	7. she will be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry welcome their beautiful little girl into the world.

Harry's two favorite things in the world are Louis and babies, and he FINALLY has both right in front of him. To make it even better, it's their own baby.

She was finally here, tiny and sleepy with a scrunched up face, but so so beautiful. She was making the most adorable snuffles in her sleep, and she was so small that Harry could cover her whole back with his hand. 

Louis was holding her, so carefully and delicately, treating her like the most precious treasure in the world, which she was. He was leaving soft kisses on her feathery hair, and whispering gentle endearments to her as she slept. Harry was in heaven.

When she started to wake up a while later, her eyes slowly blinking and opening, Louis cooed, and gave a wide, crinkly eyed smile that was reminiscent of his smile dedicated to Harry.

"Hello, my sleeping beauty, welcome to the world. Sorry it's so bright and cold out here, but you'll get used to it soon, promise."

Her blue eyes met her Papa's and of course Harry just HAD to take a picture, it was too beautiful not to.

"Daddy and I love you so much already baby, you're our whole world."

Harry and Louis spent the whole night watching their little girl sleep peacefully, ready to feed and comfort her when she needed it, and never feeling luckier or more complete than they did now.

The Tomlinson family's newest little member could not have been more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos always make me the happiest ever :)


End file.
